


Frog Prince

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hogwart! Au, M/M, metamorfomag Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson jest widziany z nowym chłopakiem lub nową dziewczyną wiszącymi na jego ramieniu co każdy tydzień. A Harry nie tęskni. Wcale nie.</p>
<p>Lub: Hogwart AU, gdzie Harry jest metamorfomagiem, który robi się naprawdę czuły z Louisem, kiedy jest pijany, ale zapomina o tym wszystkim, gdy jest trzeźwy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698644) by [wouldneverseethesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldneverseethesun/pseuds/wouldneverseethesun). 



\- Była naprawdę piękną: długie włosy, najpiękniejszy uśmiech i nogi, za które mógłbym umrzeć. Przysięgam, nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem, ponieważ pamiętałbym taką dziewczynę!

Harry wali swoją głową w stół i zamyka oczy. Próbuje zignorować Orena, który zawsze jest na bieżąco z najnowszymi plotkami. Dzisiaj, jak stanowczo zbyt często są o Louisie Tomlinsonie: złotym chłopcze Hogwartu, kapitanie drużyny quidditcha Slytherinu oraz tak wspaniałym, że Harry czasami go nienawidzi.

Podobał mu się on odkąd jego siostra Gemma przywiozła go do domu po swoim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie i przedstawiła go jako jej nowego, najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale teraz nie mógłby się mniej przejmować Louisem. Wieści o ostatnim zabawkach chłopaka ze Slytherinu zawsze obniżają nastrój Harry’ego i po wczorajszej imprezie siedzi przy stole śniadaniowym z bólem głowy, czekając niecierpliwie aż Niall się pojawi z napojem na kaca. Już czuje się wystarczająco źle, nie potrzebuje tego, by głupi Louis Tomlinson sprawił to jeszcze gorszym.

\- W porządku, kolego? - Harry po prostu chrząka i ignoruje każdego, kto ośmiela się do niego mówić, kiedy jasno nie jest w nastroju na pogawędki. Oren zamilkł, a Harry głęboko wzdycha z ulgą. Uspokajająca cisza jakkolwiek, nie trwa długo, kiedy Niall w końcu przychodzi. Głowa Harry’ego unosi się, kiedy słyszy porywisty śmiech swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Wyglądasz całkowicie okropnie, Hazza - informuje go Niall, jego oczy tańczą w rozbawieniu.

\- To kochane jak mój ból cię bawi - mamrocze Harry i robi chwytający ruch swoją ręką. Niall wręcza mu odtrutkę na kaca z uśmiechem i siada obok niego. Harry połyka miksturę i wzdycha z zadowoleniem.

\- Jest jakikolwiek powód, dla którego ignorujesz biednego, starego Tommo? - Pyta zaciekawiony Niall Harry’ego i zaczyna zapełniać swój talerz jedzeniem.

Harry patrzy na niego mętnie. On nie...

\- Oi! Nie jestem stary, Irlandczyku! - Harry podskakuje, dopiero teraz zauważając ucznia siódmego roku z Slytherinu siedzącego naprzeciwko niego.

\- To stolik Huffelpuffu - informuje go Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Jaki spostrzegawczy jesteś dzisiaj, malutki Hazza!

\- Jak długo tutaj siedzi?

\- Wystarczająco długo, ale byłeś zbyt zajęty użalaniem się nad samym sobą, aby mnie zauważyć. - Wciąż się uśmiecha, a Harry szybko odwraca wzrok.

\- Podobała ci się wczorajsza impreza, Harold? - Harry naprawdę zbyt wiele nie pamięta, będąc szczerym. Cały wieczór jest dla niego zamazany i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Końcówki jego włosów znowu robią się różowe - informuje go przyjaźnie Gemma, która właśnie weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Siada obok Louisa. - Czym jesteś tak zażenowany, mój drogi braciszku?

Harry jęczy. Kocha bycie metamorfomagiem, ale w momentach jak te (a właściwie, kiedy jest blisko Louisa) ma zwyczaj borykania się ze swoimi zdolnościami, które zaczynają być poza kontrolą.

\- Pasuje do ciebie - mówi Louis z puszczeniem oczka, a Gemma przewraca oczami.

\- Zachowuj się, Tommo.

Harry wzdycha i bierze i ściąga gumkę do włosów z nadgarstka, aby zrobić ze swoich włosów koczka. Kiedy był młodszy, silne emocje zmieniały całe jego włosy na jasny kolor, ale teraz ma nad tym lepszą kontrolę i barwę zmieniają jedynie końcówki, co jest powodem, dla którego je zapuszcza. Jeśli czuje się emocjonalnie (lub jest blisko Louisa) po prostu związuje swoje włosy w koka i nie musi się martwić o ekspozycję swoich uczuć.

Louis marszczy na niego swoje brwi. - Wolę je bardziej, kiedy nosisz je rozpuszczone.

Niall dławi się ze śmiechu. Jest jedyną osobą, które Harry kiedykolwiek powiedział o swoich problemach z kontrolowaniem siebie wokół Louisa. Co za zdrajca.

\- Cóż to moja decyzja, prawda? - Warczy Harry i wstaje. - Nie jestem tak naprawdę głodny. Do zobaczenia na eliksirach, Niall - mówi i wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali.

Wie, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale Harry nienawidzi tego, jak Louis z nim flirtuje. Z tymi wszystkimi podbojami Louisa sprawia to, że czuje się jak jeden z wielu. I nienawidzi tego. Cicho życząc sobie, by móc być specjalnym dla Louisa.

~*~

Harry się ukrywa. Lub aby być bardziej konkretnym, siedzi w pokoju wspólnym Hufflepuffu z książką, ale jest dzisiaj Harriet. Lub przynajmniej tak Niall lubi go nazywać, kiedy udaje, że jest dziewczyną. Dzisiaj zdecydował się na słodką, ale raczej zwyczajną dziewczynę. Jest niska z falowanymi czarnymi włosami i ciemnymi brązowymi oczami.

Uśmiecha się do siebie, przekręcając stronę swojej książki, kiedy rój śmiechu czwartoklasistów wpada do pokoju wspólnego. Siadają blisko kominka, a Harry wzdycha ciężko.

\- Nie ma go tu - mówi rozczarowana wysoka blondynka, jej oczy rozglądają się po prawie pustym pokoju wspólnym. Harry zna ją. Ma na imię Amelia i podoba się jej od kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Na początku Harry czuł się zaszczycony, ale odkąd zaczęła podążać za nim, gdziekolwiek poszedł, próbował jej unikać.

\- Ale Niall powiedział, że tutaj będzie - zaćwierkała inna dziewczyna. Harry spluwa. Jak mógł! Jaki rodzaj najlepszego przyjaciela uznał coś takiego za zabawne?

\- Po prostu chcę z nim porozmawiać. Jest taki interesujący i tajemniczy! - Amelia wzdycha. Harry’emu prawie jest jej żal, ale nie zapomniał o tym, jak zaledwie wczoraj podążała za nim do męskiej toalety. Również wcale nie czuł się bardzo interesującym lub tajemniczym. Jest raczej prostym kolesiem, jeśli miałby coś o sobie powiedzieć.

\- Ale myślałam, że chcesz się do niego zbliżyć z powodu zakładu? - Zapytała ją jej przyjaciółka Carrie. Harry spogląda z zaciekawieniem. Zakład?

\- Ja… szczerze mówiąc lubiłam go nawet przed zakładem z Louisem Tomlinsonem… ale Louis zachęcił mnie, mówiąc Lucy o tym, jak chciałby poznać jak naprawdę wygląda Harry Styles pod swoimimetamorfomagicznymi zdolnościami i to była dobra wymówka, aby się do niego zbliżyć. - Amelia przyznała się nieśmiało, a dziewczyny wokół niej zaczęły robić ‘aw’. Harry mruga.

Co ona ma na myśli… jak on wygląda pod swoimi metamorfomagicznymi zdolnościami? I jak to wszystko zawsze prowadzi z powrotem do Louisa pieprzonego Tomlinsona.

\- Założę się, że jego oryginalne włosy są proste, ponieważ tak nigdy ich nie nosi - mówi Carrie z przekonaniem.

\- Sądzę, że również wcale nie ma dołeczków!

\- Ale jego starsza siostra też ma dołeczki, prawda? A ona nie jest metamorfomagiem. - Mówi obronnie Amanda.

\- Myślisz, że ma blond włosy i brązowe oczy jak ona?

\- Czy ona nie farbowała się na blond? I to by było takim wstydem. Jego zielone oczy są takie marzycielskie!

Harry słucha ploteczek dziewczyn i nie jest pewny czy chce się głośno śmiać, czy płakać. Czy one naprawdę sądzą, że kłopotałby się w zmienianie w lepiej wyglądającą wersję siebie każdego pojedynczego dnia?

\- Może tak naprawdę jest niski - sugeruje jedna z dziewczyn, a Harry prycha. Zerkają na niego przez ułamek sekundy, a następnie odwracają się, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Może jest naprawdę niepewny swojego prawdziwego ja - mówi Amanda, a następna dziewczyna dodaje. - Powinnyśmy mu sprawić dużo komplementów, że nie musi nic robić ze swoim zewnętrznym wyglądem, kiedy następnym razem go spotkamy.

W porządku, ma dość. Harry wstaje nagle i opuszcza dziewczyny w ich ożywionej dyskusji. Teraz rozmawiają o tym, które z tatuaży Harry’ego są prawdziwe, a które nie, a on opuszcza pokój wspólny w pośpiechu. Decyduje, że tak czy inaczej jest prawie pora kolacji, więc kieruje się w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy ma skręcić przy rogu, wpada na kogoś. Harry potyka się niezgrabnie i ma upaść, kiedy silne ramiona owijają się wokół niego i przytrzymują go.

Spogląda w górę i spogląda w burzliwe, niebieskie oczy. Oczywiście, że to on.

\- Harry, idziesz na kolację? - Pyta jasno Louis. Harry słabo kiwa głową.

\- Muszę zanieść kilka książek z powrotem do biblioteki, a potem do ciebie dołączę - mówi ciepło Louis.

\- Nie masz treningu quidditcha? - Pyta Harry, nim przypomina sobie, że to nie powinno być normalne, że Louis go rozpoznał.

\- Liam zapytał mnie czy mógłby mieć boisko na dzisiejszy wieczór, Gryffindor ma nowego obrońcę i pozwoliłem im je wziąć - odpowiada Louis ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

\- W porządku - mówi Harry i unosi swoje brwi - ale o co chodzi z tym zakładem o mnie, który słyszałem, że masz z Amielią?

Louis chichocze. - Łatwo się z nią założyłem, że nie będzie w stanie wiedzieć, jak wyglądasz, gdy nie użyjesz swoich metamorfomagicznych zdolności.

\- Oh, jesteś tym zabawnym? - Harry wpatruje się w niego ciemno. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że ustaliłeś datę zakończenia? Chodzi za mną, gdziekolwiek pójdę.

\- To już ostatni tydzień, baby cakes, nie martw się! - Mówi Louis, próbując się nie śmiać i mierzwi włosy Harry’ego.

\- Do zobaczenia na kolacji!

Harry wpatruje się za nim na długo po tym, jak Louis poszedł. Z roztargnieniem, próbuje uporządkować bałagan, który Louis zrobił z jego długimi włosami i zamiera. Ze swoimi długimi, czarnymi włosami.

Wciąż jest w dziewczyńskiej formie.

Jakim cudem Louis go rozpoznał?

~*~

Harry się nie dąsa. Wcale nie. Ale jaki rodzaj najlepszego przyjaciela po prostu zaczyna gdakać, kiedy dzielisz się z nim swoimi uczuciami? Powiedział Niallowi o tym, jak zdenerwowany był otaczającymi plotkami o życiu miłosnym Louisa i przez moment czuł się dumny za bycie tak odważnym i dojrzałym na ten temat. A wtedy Niall zaczął się śmiać jak szalony mężczyzna, kiedy w końcu się uspokoił,powiedział Harry’emu, by przestał być takim ślepym.

\- Oh, Hazza - powiedział, wycierając łzy z kącików swoich oczu.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ślepym? - Zapytał obronnie Harry.

Niall przytulił go ciasno i zapytał, co pamiętał o chłopakach i dziewczynach, z którymi Louis zawsze połączony był Louis. A wtedy Harry zmarszczył brwi i jedynie zależny Niall powiedział mu, by wziął się w garść i był spostrzegawczy choć raz w życiu. Co za czarujący koleś.

W skrócie: To wina Nialla, że teraz siedzi w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu w środku imprezy bez tknięcia jakiekogokolwiek alkoholu. Próbuje utrzymywać wzrok na Louisie, ale zawsze traci go z oczy w gęstym tłumie.

Dobrze, więc może Harry troszeczkę go szpieguje. Ale kto tak naprawdę mógłby go winić? Impreza zaczęła się dość przyjemnie, kiedy miał miłą pogawędkę z najlepszymi kolegami Louisa. Liam jest prefektem naczelnym i może być najmilszą osobą, jaką Harry zna. Niestety, tak bardzo zaślepiony cichą Sophią z Ravenclawu, że Harry musiał się usprawiedliwić. Przeważnie lubi rozmawiać z parami i nawet zachęca ich do mówienia o swoich partnerach, ale w obecnej chwili jego serce czuje się ciężkie.

Usiadł w rogu w pokoju wspólnym i nie minęło dużo czasu, nim Amelia go znalazła. Mówi teraz do niego przez chwile, ale on jej nie słucha. Zazwyczaj, by to robił, ponieważ lubi sprawiać, że ludzie czują się ważni i że ktoś się o nich troszczy, ale dzisiaj musi być choć raz samolubny i musi zdać sobie sprawę jak sobie poradzić ze złamanym sercem. Nie rozumie, dlaczego jego jednostronne zauroczenie zaczął go ranić dopiero teraz, kiedy plotki zaczęły się miesiące temu. Ale dotarł do miejsca, w którym to jest wystarczające i nie pomaga to, że wydaje się, iż Louis zdecydował, że raczej lubi trzymać się z Harrym. A Harry nie może uzupełnić swojego zdania na temat czy gorzej jest mieć Louisa wokół siebie przez cały czas lub jedynie widzieć go z daleka. Wie jedynie, że to boli. To boli tak bardzo, że Harry rozważa powrót do swojego dormitorium, gdzie może się skulić w swoim łóżku i dobrze się wypłakać.

\- Również lubię twój głos, wiesz? Jest naprawdę miły. Naprawdę głęboki, założę się, że jesteś dobry piosenkarzem! Na ogół, osobiście zwracam uwagę na ludzi z dobrą osobowością, niż na dobry wygląd. Dobry wygląd jest taki przereklamowany! - Amelia wciąż brzęczy. - Czuję, że nikt nie powinien być niepewny swojego wyglądu, kiedy ma swoje serce na właściwym miejscu. Dobra, szczera osoba jest o wiele bardziej atrakcyjna, niż wysoka osoba ze świecącymi oczami i dołeczkami.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on cię słuchał - przerywa inny głos, a Harry prawie podskakuje, kiedy Louis siada na poręczy jego fotela.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? - Pyta, odwracając się do Harry’ego, marszcząc swoje brwi trosce.

Harry kiwa głową. - Gratuluję zwycięstwa - mówi i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. - Zapomniałem zamienić się w kogoś innego, a ona nie chciała przestać gadać - szepcze Harry.

\- Założę się, że wciąż bym cię rozpoznał - mówi zamyślony Louis. - Coś w sposobie, w jakim się nosisz, jest coś naprawdę łatwego do rozpoznania.

Gemma i jego mama zawsze mówią tę samą rzecz, co sprawia, że czuje się zabawnie.

\- Nie masz dzisiaj nikogo do rozkochania? - Harry próbuje zmienić temat.

Louis patrzy na niego dziwnie.

\- Dlaczego powinien to zrobić? - Pyta zmieszany.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiada Harry.

\- Chcesz, abym przyniósł ci drinka? - Pyta bezradnie Louis.

\- Nie piję dzisiaj - mówi Harry, próbując użyć bardziej delikatnego głosu. Louis nie wie i to nie w porządku, aby Harry się na niego wściekał.

\- Zauważyłem - mówi Louis, chichocząc oraz pociągając za jednego z loków Harry’ego. Lok w jego dłoni zmienia barwę na blond pod jego dotykiem, a Louis wpatruje się w niego ze zdumienie. Harry cofa się z dala od jego dotyku i oczyszcza swoje gardło.

\- Nie zamierzam dzisiaj pić, więc obawiam się, że nie będę dzisiaj dla ciebie najlepszą rozrywką - nie będzie pił, ponieważ to zawsze sprawia, że zapomina o tym, co się stało. Ale czuje, że jedynie widzenie Louisa z kimś innym mogłoby pomóc Harry’emu z przeboleniem go. Więc musi pamiętać tę noc.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - mówi spokojnie Louis.

\- Ja również nie. Osobiście sądzę, że to naprawdę odważne, że jesteś z tym taki otwarty. Wiele osób zdaje się myśleć, że są tacy fajni, kiedy piją, co nie jest prawdą, jeśli mnie zapytasz.

Harry nawet nie zauważył, że Amanda wciąż jest z nimi. - Cóż, nie pytałem - mamrocze gderliwie, a Louis się uśmiecha.

\- Chcesz się stąd wydostać? Mogę cię zabrać z powrotem do twojego dormitorium - oferuje cicho Harry’emu.

Serce Harry’ego trzepocze, ale kręci głową. - Nie, dzięki. Jest w porządku.

\- Jesteś najgorszym aktorem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem - mówi czule Louis.

\- Wracam teraz do dormitorium. Możesz iść ze mną, jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze Harry! - Mówi chętnie Amelia i wzdycha Louis.

\- Nie dziękuję, Amelia. Zostanę tutaj.

\- Oh, w takim razie w porządku. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać, prawda?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Perfekcyjnie! Dobranoc Harry, pa Louis.

Harry zamyka swoje oczy.

\- Poszła - informuje go Louis.

\- Również powinieneś iść i robić to, co zawsze robisz na takich imprezach.

\- Cóż, nie powinieneś wtedy pić? - Mówi zabawnie Louis, a Harry wpatruje się w niego mętnie.

\- Nie - mówi powoli. Zapominając, że to nie jest dłuższe rozwiązanie. - Nie zamierzam już tego robić. Jak, z reguły czuję, że to nie jest dla mnie dobre.

\- Oh - twarz Louis opada. - Nie chcesz już… nigdy więcej?

Harry kiwa głową i uśmiecha się w sposobie, w jaki ma nadzieję, że jest zachęcający. - Nie musisz ze mną zostawać… czuj się wolny, by iść i baw się beze mnie!

\- Czy jest tutaj cokolwiek, co może zmienić twoje zdanie, Haz? Cokolwiek? - Louis brzmi prawie błagalnie, a Harry jest dumny z siebie, kiedy kręci przecząco głową i mówi z determinacją.

\- Nic, przepraszam Louis.

Louis nagle wstaje. Nie patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Właściwie jestem raczej zmęczony. Udam się teraz do łóżka - mówi cichym głosem i znika w kierunku męskich dormitoriów.

Harry nic nie może na to poradzić, ale czuje, że zrobił coś źle. Przez moment nadal siedzi, a następnie wstaje i opuszcza imprezę. Bez Louisa tutaj nic go tu nie zatrzymuje.

~*~

Dziadek Nialla trafia do szpitala z powodu skarżenia się na serce. Sowa przynosi wiadomości w środku nocy. Krótko potem, jeden z nauczycieli bierze Nialla i zabiera go do świstoklika. Harry przytula go ciasno, Niall uśmiecha się dzielnie, a następnie opuszcza go, by być ze swoją rodziną.

Kiedy Harry je śniadania rano, jest sam. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni Louis je przy stole Slytherinu.

Sowa przylatuje i ląduje tuż przed nim. To list od Nialla. Jego dziadek czuje się lepiej, a Niall wróci jutro. Harry uśmiecha się, ale to nie trwa długo, nim jego siostra wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali z burzowym wyrazem na swojej twarzy.

\- Jesteś absolutnym idiotą! - Gemma siada naprzeciwko niego. Nie zaczęła jeść i wpatruje się w Harry’ego jak w puzzla, którego nie może dopasować. Wygląda raczej na złą.

\- Dlaczego potraktowałeś go w taki sposób? H, co do cholery się dzieje w twojej głowie? Nie jesteś taki i wiem, że go lubisz! Więc dlaczego? - Brzmi na rozczarowaną i naprawdę zmęczoną.

\- Nie jestem pewny, o czym mówisz - mówi szczerze Harry.

Gemma wpatruje się w niego z oszołomieniem. - Ty co? Harry! Kocham cię bardzo mocno, ale nigdy nie widziałam Louisa tak smutnego. Myślałam, że będzie płakał, a on nigdy tego nie robi!

Serce Harry’ego upada. Zapomniał, że jego decyzja nie troszczyła się o nikogo i zmartwiony pyta - Jest smutny? Co się stało? Mogę cokolwiek zrobić?

Gemma patrzy na niego dziwnie. - Cóż, na początek pomogłoby to, abyś go nie odrzucał w taki sposób - mówi kwaśno.

Harry czuje, jakby coś omijał.

\- Ale nigdy go nie odrzuciłem? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił - mówi, nie myśląc. Jest cicho przez chwilę, a następnie Gemma zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Tylko ty mogłeś kogoś odrzucić, nawet tego nie zauważając. H, tylko ty - mówi i kręci swoją głową. - Jak do diaska udało ci się to zrobić? Nie powiedział mu - wpatruje się w niego z zastanowieniem, a Harry czuje ulgę, gdy widzi, że złość z jej oczu zniknęła.

\- Zrób mi przysługę Harry i napraw ten bałagan, który narobiłeś - mówi i wzdycha. - Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedziałeś, ale był naprawdę smutny.

\- Więc lubi mnie z powrotem? - Harry jest zmieszany.

Gemma patrzy na niego rozbawiona.

\- Cóż nie mam pojęcia, za jaką osobę go uważasz, ale on nie całuje ludzi, nie jest ekstrawagancki.

\- Ale ja go nigdy nie całowałem! - Prycha Harry.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie! Widziałam cię! Myślałeś, że cię nie rozpoznam, kiedy zmieniasz się w kogoś innego?

Harry rozdziawia swoją buzię, kiedy wpatruje się z niedowierzaniem w swoją siostrę. Kącikiem swojego oka widzi, jak Louis wstaje i opuszcza Wielką Salę. Harry skacze w górę i bez rzucenia Gemmie drugiego spojrzenia, biegnie za Louisem.

\- Louis! Czekaj! - Harry jest bez tchu, kiedy w końcu łapie Louisa.

\- Harry, cześć - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się na wpół serdecznie. Kontynuuje chód. - Przepraszam już jestem spóźniony - zaczyna, ale Harry wypala pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- Czy naprawdę cię pocałowałem?

Louis zamiera i w końcu odwraca się twarzą do Harry’ego.

\- Co to za pytanie, Harold? Jak chcesz, żebym na to odpowiedział? - Pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zgodnie z prawdą - sugeruje Harry. Prawda byłaby miła. Czuje się raczej zmieszany w tym momencie.

\- Zrobiłeś to. - Louis rumieni się. Harry nie może uwierzyć w to, że sprawił, że Louis Tomlinson się rumieni.

\- Więcej niż raz?

Kiwa głową.

\- Na imprezach?

Louis ponownie kiwa głową i nagle wszystko wpada na miejsce, a Harry nie może powstrzymać śmiechu wydostającego się z jego ust. A następnie robi krok do przodu i przytula ciasno Louisa.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam - mamrocze we włosy Louis. - Tak bardzo przepraszam za to, że sprawiłem, iż uwierzyłeś, że cię nie lubię.

\- Haz? - Louis brzmi na zagubionego, a Harry robi krok w tył, więc może spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy.

\- Zawsze zapominam, kiedy piję alkohol. Moja mama mówi, że to nie miesza się dobrze z moimi metamorfomagicznymi zdolnościami czy coś takiego - próbuje wyjaśnić.

\- Zapominasz? - Pyta powoli Louis. - Masz na myśli, że nie pamiętasz?

\- Nie. - Harry czuje się dość zażenowanym. - Więc skąd miałem wiedzieć, kiedy nigdy nic mi nie powiedziałeś, kiedy byłem trzeźwy?

\- Cóż, zbliżałeś się do mnie jedynie, kiedy zmieniałeś się w kogoś innego… po prostu uznałem, że nie jesteś mnie pewny albo po prostu nie jesteś gotowy, aby powiedzieć innym.

\- Podobałeś mi się od zawsze, jak do cholery miałbym próbować tu ukryć, jeśli odwzajemniasz moje uczucia?

Louis teraz się uśmiecha. To niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś jest tak piękny.

\- Tylko ty, Haz. Coś takiego mogło się przytrafić jedynie tobie.

\- Czy to oznacza, że te wszystkie plotki były o tobie i o mnie?

\- Niall i ja uznawaliśmy to za dość zabawne - przyznaje Louis.

\- Niall wie? - Krzyczy Harry. Jest naprawdę najgorszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek mógł wybrać. - I to nie jest zabawne! Masz okropną reputację, ponieważ nie mogę kontrolować swoichmetamorfomagicznych zdolności oraz odczuć, kiedy dotknę alkoholu!

\- Lub ja - Louis uśmiecha się i wzrusza ramionami. - Myślałem, że jedyna osoba, która się liczyła, zna prawdę. Zgaduję, że się myliłem.

\- I byłem taki zazdrosny! - Papla teraz Harry. - Zawsze byłem taki zazdrosny o tych wszystkich ludzi, a przez ten cały czas to byłem ja. Jak mogę cały czas czuć się zazdrosny?

Louis śmieje się głośno.

\- Harry, po prostu się zamknij - mówi, patrząc na niego z czułością.

\- Jakim typem osoby jestem, kiedy jestem zazdrosny o samego siebie? - Harry ignoruje go. - Oh, tak bardzo chciałbym pamiętać! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem o naszym pierwszym pocałunku. To niesprawiedliwe. Ja… - Tym razem to wargi Louisa go uciszają, kiedy całuje go delikatnie.

Harry wzdycha szczęśliwie i przyciąga go bliżej, wplątując swoje palce we włosy Louisa. Serce Harry’ego pędzi i to niezdarne, ale perfekcyjne i nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Nie może uwierzyć, że był taki nieświadomy. Jego włosy muszą mieć teraz szalony kolor. Jasny kolor może…

\- Przestań tak dużo myśleć - mamrocze Louis i przyciąga go ponownie bliżej. Harry się nie skarży. Jeśli nie może sobie przypomnieć, będą musieli zrobić wiele nowych wspomnień.

Odciąga się od Louisa.

\- Więc naprawdę mnie lubisz? - Pyta tylko po to, by się upewnić.

Louis wzdycha, ale jego oczy marszczą się w czułym uśmiechu. - Harold, moim patronusem jest cholerna żaba, oczywiście, że cię lubię!

Harry pryska z oburzeniem. - Żaba? A jaki to ma związek ze mną?


End file.
